


The Many Ways I Love You

by green78



Series: Girl, You're Amazing [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, and a little dysphoria, but then it gets fluffy I promise, so a little angst, transphobia at the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green78/pseuds/green78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa's feeling insecure after a bad day, but Clarke reminds her how much she's loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Many Ways I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to N1ghtWr1ter for beta reading this, fixing my little mistakes, and giving me advice.  
>  **WARNING:** There's a little transphobia and dysphoria at the beginning 'cause Lexa had a really shitty day.

“I’m here!” Clarke called as she let herself into Lexa’s apartment. To her surprise, her girlfriend was waiting for her at the door almost immediately falling into her embrace. “Babe? Lexa, what’s wrong?”

Lexa shook her head against Clarke’s shoulder as the younger woman ran her hands up and down her girlfriend’s back. “C’mon, let’s sit.” Clarke shut and locked the door behind her before guiding Lexa to the couch. They collapsed onto the cushions and Lexa curled up around Clarke, face still buried into her shoulder. “What’s wrong?” Clarke repeated gently, stroking Lexa’s hair.

Lexa let out a shuddering sigh. “I went to renew my passport today,” she finally mumbled. “My boss said he might send me to London for a few days for a conference, so I had to update my passport. The last time…the last time I used it was as ID to get my first driver’s license…before I started my transition.”

Clarke had a horrible feeling she knew where this was going, but she remained silent and let her girlfriend continue. Lexa blinked back tears as she snuggled closer to Clarke. “I had everything with me proving who I am: the name change papers, the doctor’s records, my current driver’s license, everything. But the woman at the desk took one look at my passport picture and…” Lexa shuddered again. “The look she gave me…I haven’t seen it in so long that I’d forgotten how much it _hurt_. She looked at me like I was a monster. She stepped away from her desk like she’d been burned and called for one of her co-workers. She was whispering, but I still heard what she said. She said that she couldn’t work with me. She called me…”

“Shh, babe, you don’t have to repeat it,” Clarke soothed. “I know, Lex. I know what she said. I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” She pressed a kiss to Lexa’s forehead, giving her girlfriend strength to continue her story.

“So the new woman worked with me instead, but…she kept looking at me sideways like she thought I was gonna reach across the desk and attack her or something. She just went through the whole process as quickly as possible and shooed me out of there when she was done. I just…” Lexa sniffed and wiped away the few tears that had escaped. “It’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before, especially when I first started transitioning, but it’s just been so long that I’d almost forgotten what it was like. How things used to be. How _I_ used to be…”

“Hey, Lexa, look at me,” Clarke urged. When watery green eyes met caring blue, Clarke continued, “You always have been and always will be a beautiful, wonderful woman.”

Lexa couldn’t hold back a sob as Clarke leaned forward and kissed her tearstains away before pulling her close again. “Lexa, you are _incredible_. One of the first things I noticed about you was how confident you are. You’ll hold my hand and kiss me in public and no matter how many looks we get you’ll still put your arm around me with your head held high. You’ve been through so much and you are still so assured in your identity and that just shows how strong you are. It’s one of the many reasons I love you.”

Lexa gasped and lifted her head to meet Clarke’s gaze. “What did you say?”

Clarke’s smile was warm and tender. “I love you, Lexa Woods.”

Lexa’s tears were of happiness this time. “Clarke, I love you, too,” she sobbed before crashing her lips to her girlfriend’s, throwing her arms around her neck. Clarke kissed back with loving ferocity, tangling her hands in the older woman’s hair and pulling her tight against her body. When they finally pulled away gasping, Clarke’s eyes sparkled with desire. Still smiling, she stood from the couch and took her girlfriend’s hands in hers, pulling her up with her. Walking backwards, Clarke led Lexa towards the bedroom.

“I love your smile,” the younger woman murmured as they walked. “I love how your eyes light up when you do. I love how you have a smile for when you’re happy, a smile for when you’re amused, and a special smile just for me when we’re together.” Clarke guided Lexa to the bed and gently sat her down. “I love your laugh. I love how it sounds, how _free_ you sound.”

Lexa lay back on the bed, moving up until her head was on the pillows as Clarke crawled over her. “I love your eyes,” Clarke murmured as she stroked her girlfriend’s cheek. “I love how green they are. They remind me of the forest on a sunny day and I could get lost in them if you let me.” She leaned down and brought her mouth to Lexa’s. “I love your lips,” she murmured into the kiss. “I love how soft they are; I love how they feel against mine. I love the way you kiss me. It makes me feel alive.”

Clarke kissed her way down Lexa’s neck as she toyed with the hem of her shirt. Lexa lifted her arms in permission and Clarke pulled the fabric over her head, tossing it aside. She pulled off her own shirt before leaning back down and dragging her lips along Lexa’s collarbone. “I love how soft your skin feels against mine. I love tasting every inch of you.” Clarke reached around Lexa’s back and fingered the clasp of her bra. “Is this ok?” she asked. When Lexa nodded her assent, Clarke undid the clasp, dragging the straps down Lexa’s arms before tossing it away. “I love your breasts,” she murmured between kisses along generous swells, making her way towards Lexa’s nipples. “I love how soft and full they are, how sensitive they are, how your nipples feel and taste in my mouth.” The older woman let out a whimper as Clarke’s lips wrapped around the taut bud, laving it with her tongue.

Wanting to feel her girlfriend as well, Lexa fumbled with Clarke’s bra, finally undoing the clasp and pulling the fabric away. She reached up to cup Clarke’s breasts in her hands and the younger woman moaned, biting her lip. “I love the way you touch me,” Clarke gasped. “I love how you hold my breasts, how your fingers tweak my nipples.” She gasped again as Lexa did just that before lifting her head to take one in her mouth. “I love how your mouth feels on me,” Clarke keened. “Wet and hot and wonderful. Baby, you’re so good with your tongue.”

Unable to ignore the ache between her legs any longer, Clarke shoved her pants and underwear down and kicked them away. She reached down and did the same for Lexa’s, but more slowly and gently. Here was where she would have to be more careful with her words and touches.

“Lexa, are you still ok?” Clarke asked, running a soothing hand over her stomach. “Can I keep going?”

“Yes,” Lexa pleaded, arching her back and pressing her hips upward.

“I love every part of you, Lexa,” Clarke whispered as she ground her wet centre against Lexa’s hardness. The woman beneath her threw her head back and moaned, grasping at Clarke’s hips and holding on tight enough to leave bruises. “I love how you feel against me, how wet you make me.”

With those words, Clarke gently guided Lexa’s length to her entrance. “May I?”

Lexa nodded, lifting her hips again. Smiling at her girlfriend, Clarke eased down until Lexa was fully sheathed. Both women sighed in delight as they connected, and Clarke leaned down for a kiss. They groaned at the change in angle as Clarke brought her lips to Lexa’s, rolling her hips as she did. Bracing her hands on her girlfriend’s shoulders, Clarke lifted herself from Lexa’s cock almost completely before sliding down again, evoking a sharp cry from the older woman. She set a slow pace, but each thrust was deep and hard, shaking their bodies.

“I love watching you when we make love,” Clarke whimpered as she began to move her hips faster. “I love watching you react when we move together. God, Lexa, you’re so beautiful.” Even though she was delirious with pleasure, Lexa still managed to reach between their bodies to find Clarke’s clit. It was the younger woman’s turn to cry out. “I love how you know exactly what I need – Lexa, _please_ – exactly how to make me beg,” Clarke keened, her hips stuttering in their rhythm.

Clarke could tell that her girlfriend was close by the way she started to tense up and she lifted one hand to cup Lexa’s cheek. “Babe, look at me,” she pleaded, and Lexa obeyed, desperate green eyes boring into blue. “I love how you come. You’re so beautiful when you come, and I love it when we come together.” She could feel herself balancing on the edge and knew her girlfriend was there, too. “Lexa, come with me.”

Lexa obeyed, screaming out Clarke’s name as she tumbled into bliss, shuddering beneath her. Clarke fell over the edge with her, the waves of pleasure cresting and crashing through her body and leaving her a trembling mess. They clung to each other through the intensity of their orgasms and the ebbing tide of their aftershocks before collapsing spent onto the bed.

“I love you, Lexa,” Clarke gasped as she struggled to catch her breath. “I love you so, so much. All of you and for always.” When the younger woman managed to lift her head, she was shocked to see that her girlfriend was crying. “Shit, baby, did I hurt you? Did I go too far?”

Lexa shook her head. She tangled her fingers in Clarke’s hair and pulled her down for a kiss, passionate and pure. “I love you too, Clarke,” she whispered, voice shaky from tears. “God, I love you so much." Wrapping her arms around Clarke’s neck, she rolled them both to their sides, keeping herself within her girlfriend as she always did. “I just never thought…I never thought anyone could really love me for who I am,” Lexa admitted.

“Well, I do, a lot, so get used to it,” Clarke replied firmly, placing a teasing kiss to Lexa’s nose. The gesture evoked the laugh she’d been hoping for.

Sleepy and sated, they drifted off in each other’s arms.

* * * 

When Lexa woke, Clarke was no longer beside her, but the older woman could hear a one-sided conversation coming from the kitchen. Throwing on her shirt and boxers, Lexa made her way out of the bedroom to see what her girlfriend was up to.

Clarke stood at the kitchen island in nothing but her underwear and one of Lexa’s shirts, putting together a pan of lasagne as she held her phone to her ear with her shoulder. “Your employees can’t treat someone that way. It’s not just unprofessional, it’s wrong…Because it’s blatant transphobia and I won’t stand for it…Fine, put me through to HR and I’ll see what _they_ have to say about it.” Seeing Lexa standing in the doorway, Clarke gave her girlfriend a smirk before returning to the lasagne and heated talking-to at the manager of the passport office.

Lexa grinned back as she shook her head with bemused affection, wondering how she got so lucky as to have Clarke Griffin in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been told that people who experience dysphoria are less likely to want to have sex _but_ that a caring partner can help them through it and use it to make them feel better. Clarke, in my opinion, is that sort of caring partner, one that Lexa greatly trusts, so this _is_ within the realm of possibility.


End file.
